


Burn, Baby

by Bloodism



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodism/pseuds/Bloodism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your problem?” Gavin’s uneven voice hisses out in an angry whisper. He sees a tremble in Michael’s shoulders, a quiver in his lips.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn, Baby

“You’re a useless fuck.”

“Waste of time and space.”

“Seriously, just get the fuck outta here.”

Michael’s been at it all day. Curse after curse, insult after insult. Each one chips a little at Gavin’s armour and it’s draining away his happiness. And those looks Michael keeps throwing him. They’re secretive, taunting. Not playful or teasing. Just… anticipating.

“Jesus, you’re such a fucking shithead.”

_Chink._ The last piece of armour is off. But there’s no misery. No sadness or confusion or guilt. He’s done nothing to Michael. He’s being treated unfairly and  _fuck, is he angry about it._

He flips his head round and his furious glare connects with a pair of flashing, excited eyes.

They forget about the game they’re playing. They forget they’re in the middle of a recording. It’s a stand-off, dangerous tension and sizzling madness creating a suffocating atmosphere.

“What’s your problem?” Gavin’s uneven voice hisses out in an angry whisper. He sees a tremble in Michael’s shoulders, a quiver in his lips.

“You.” Michael responds breathlessly. The rest of the Achievement Hunter crew are still shouting at each other, oblivious to the confrontation that’s happening beside them. Gavin clenches his jaw and his fists tighten around the Xbox controller. Michael catches his movements and his breath catches in his throat.

_What’s the matter with him?_

“Yeah? What’d I do?”

Gavin watches Michael’s throat bob as he swallows. He watches his hands shake, his eyes widen, his jaw tighten, his fingers tap incessantly.

“Fuck it,” Michael says, and then he’s out of his chair and grabbing Gavin by the collar. He pulls him out of the office, ignoring Geoff’s shouts and Gavin’s squeals of protest.

The fury in the pit of Gavin’s stomach bubbles up the further Michael drags him, his long limbs flailing in an attempt to get away. They’re near the kitchen when he finally breaks free and he launches himself forwards, bunching Michael’s collar in his hands and pushing him against the wall.

Nose-to-nose, chests heaving, teeth bared. He searches Michael’s face for an answer. There’s nothing. A flush, a flutter of eyelashes, a nibble on his bottom lip.

“Why are you acting like a twat?” Gavin attempts to pull back his anger. It boils. “I want to hit you.”

Up close, there’s freckles and hot breath. There’s  _Michael_ and fabric underneath his hands. There’s pale skin and dark, tempting eyes. And there’s a satisfied smile.

They exchange air between their mouths while Gavin attempts to process this, gaze searching and heated.

And then it hits him.

“Michael, are you pissing me off on purpose?” He whispers into Michael’s parted lips.

The silence and intake of breathe Michael takes when Gavin pushes closer tells him everything. Heart thumping, veins throbbing with rage, Gavin breaks.

His hands snaps to Michael’s hair, gripping tightly, and then he launches forward and pushes their lips together.

It’s wet and rushed and needy. Michael’s hands are scattered, touching Gavin’s shoulders and chest and ribs and hips. Gavin bites Michael bottom lip gently, swiping his tongue across the tiny wound, and Michael’s shaking and moaning into his mouth.

And then Michael’s hands are in Gavin’s hair and  _he’s_ the one tugging and pulling. The room spins and Gavin’s against the wall now, Michael’s knee between his legs. It shifts, just once, and Gavin’s pulling back from the kiss to gasp.

There’s a little clever smirk around Michael’s lips and it sends that spark of irritation and heat down Gavin’s spine. In a blink, Michael’s back against the wall, Gavin’s mouth pressed to his neck.

“No, Michael,” He scolds quietly, and he feels the shudder through Michael’s hand tangled in his hair. He opens his mouth along Michael’s neck, takes in some skin, and sucks. Lightly, then a little more, harder, then back to a gentle kiss. Michael is whining, hips pushing forwards, fingers digging into Gavin’s scalp. His head’s tilted back, eyes screwed shut, lips parted and panting.

He’s completely gone.

Slowly, teasingly, Gavin moves a hand between them and cups Michael in his jeans. Michael fucking  _mewls_ and wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck, jutting his hips forwards. With quick fingers, Gavin unwinds the zip, flicks open the button, and then he’s plunging a hand into Michael’s boxers and gripping his cock tightly.

In an attempt to keep himself quiet – they’re in the middle of the Rooster Teeth corridor, fuck, what are they doing? – Michael bites his lip and there’s blood, but he doesn’t care. Gavin wants to lean forwards and kiss it away, but  _God,_ Michael’s beautiful when he’s breathless and gasping for breath. With a few strokes of his long fingers along Michael’s cock, he’s trying to swallow down as much air as he can and Gavin just watches, tongue coming out to dampen his own lips.

When Michael reaches down to Gavin’s crotch, intent clear, Gavin feels a rush of anger and grasps his wrists with his left hand, pinning them against the wall above Michael.

“No,” He murmurs with a shaky voice.

It’s too much. Michael’s warm, hot erection that’s been present since Gavin had given him that  _look_ back in the office. Gavin’s leaning forwards, mouth over Michael’s, lips brushing. It’s driving Michael mad and then there’s one stroke, two strokes, and he’s  _gone._

He throws his head back and his body arches into Gavin’s fingers, hands clenching hard against Gavin’s above his head. Gavin just  _stares_ and burns the image into his memory. Michael, completely defenceless, pleasure etched into every feature, body taut and shaking.

There’s one more breath, one more whimper, and then Michael falls forwards and rests his forehead against Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin lets go of his hands and stands there, confused and aroused. He wants to question what they’d just done. He wants to know why and how.

But instead, he brings his arms up around Michael and pulls him closer.

There’s no more anger.

-

Geoff walks back into the office. Everyone looks up at him expectantly, and their curiosity is increased tenfold when they notice the horror on his face.

“So?” Ray asks, wanting to know why his teammates had bailed out on him. Geoff swallows and blinks while staring into the distance, disorientated. He rubs his fingers on his forehead, his mouth opening and closing.

“I think… I think I just saw Gavin give Michael a handjob.”

It’s quiet. There’s no quips, no jokes, nothing to say.

So they just go back to the game. And when Michael and Gavin come back in – an extremely obvious hickey blooming on Michael’s neck – everyone falls quiet again.

Until Ray speaks up.

“Congrats on the sex.”

And then they’re laughing, and Gavin and Michael are grinning at each other, and Geoff is shuddering.

It’s all good. 


End file.
